


Clones Calling Their Superiors by Their First Name

by Amethyst_Dawn, NayNotTa_Dahy



Series: Clone Wars Humor Snip-Its [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Dawn/pseuds/Amethyst_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayNotTa_Dahy/pseuds/NayNotTa_Dahy
Summary: The clones calling their superiors by their first name and the reactions.
Series: Clone Wars Humor Snip-Its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652746
Comments: 23
Kudos: 156





	Clones Calling Their Superiors by Their First Name

**Cody**

Cody shuffled towards Kenobi with the recorder. "Good evening Obi-Wan."

Kenobi lifted his head in acknowledgement before recognising the name which he was referred to. He furrowed his brow slightly, "Cody..." He replied slowly. 

**Rex**

General Skywalker stalked towards Rex without professionalism. This wouldn't even be weird. 

"Everything good Anakin?" Rex called before he reached him

A small smile played at Skywalker's lips, "Hey Rex." He replied playfully.

**Bly**

She was across the command bridge. He turned himself around dramatically, performing more for himself than anything. 

"Hey Aayla."

Her lekku jumped in recognition and she cocked her head at him with a smile, "Bly." She replied, her voice light and humorous.

**Ponds**

General Windu faced the blue warping of hyperspace as Ponds went to his station.

"Mace." He greeted casually, going the extra length to take his helmet off.

He turned around slowly, his eyebrow raised. He turned back around without answering, a queer look on his face.

**Faie**

He wasn't sure if he was tired or just enjoying his silence. He want a silent guy really. General Vos looked at Faie expectantly as he approached him. 

"'Sup Quinlan?" Faie walked past him with the greeting.

The yellow marks on his face jumped as he nodded his chin in chill response. 

**Fives**

"Hey Ahsoka." He tried to make it sound natural.

She lifted a gloved hand, "Hey Fives." She waved him over, "Doing anything important?"

He ended up speaking with her for awhile.

**Fox**

He shouldn't do it. "How you doing Sheev?"

It was just experimental. The Chancellor looked a little pissed if Fox was going to be honest.

"Is this a trend of sorts Commander?" The Chancellor's lips pulled into a tight smile.

"Yes Sir." He said reverting to regulation. 

**Bacara**

"Looking a little tall there Ki-Adi." Bacara decided to do all the way chummy. 

General Mundi turned to face him, his eyes a little wide and his mouth so slightly open. The usual look of confusion he gave rarely. Bacara stifled a laugh before standing at attention. 

"It was a joke." He chuckled.

Mundi nodded in understandment though he still looked a little baffled.

**Wolffe**

General Koon rested back in his chair with his adorned fingers folded together.

"Resting good there Plo?" Wolffe's voice lilted with silent laughter. 

The Kel-Dor's skin between his mask and goggles crushed in what Wolffe knew to be a smile though he didn't answer.

**Gree**

General Unduli dismissed her Padawan as Gree walked up.

"How's she holding up Luminara?"

She almost replied regularly but hesitated. "Luminara?" She asked with a light laugh. 

**Monnk**

General Fisto stood ready to jump in his under clothes. He was most comfortable like this.

"Feeling good Kit?" Monnk asked around the scuba mask he wore.

Fisto turned to look at his, his mouth pulled into that smile that likely charmed so many. "Yes." He answered in his thick accent. "Race you to the deep?"

"Hardly fair." Monnk smiled under his contraption and they jumped in the water synced.

**Thire**

Thire checked for the green Jedi behind him.

"Keeping up Minch?"

The small Jedi hummed a rough laugh and nodded to the Commander. "When you are 800, find that it is harder to walk, you will."

The humor was in his voice. Thire slowed his walk to allow him to catch up and smirked with satisfaction under his bucket.

**Lock**

General Koth stood ready at the gunship's open doors, "Are you ready Lock?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Eeth." He slid it in smoothly.

Koth turned to him slightly and squinted at him before cracking a small smile.

**Blitz**

He readjusted his pauldron as he walked onto the platform where Mistress Ti was overseeing a group of cadets on their final test.

"How are they Shaak?"

She continued watching the cadets but her eyes shined with humor, "Promising." He caught the slight laugh in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pseudo-canonically Yoda's first name is Minch. (For those who were wondering)

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this. Maybe I'll continue doing stuff like this... Give me ideas ya'll.


End file.
